Our Summer On The Road
by rhia xo
Summary: Sequel to Bet On It! The HSM gang have graduated from high school, and this is their final summer before they head off to college. What adventures, romance and laughs will their summer roadtrip bring? Read BOI First : !
1. Arizona

****

Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of the sequel to Bet On It! Firstly I'd like to point out that I'm not American, and have only ever been to Florida, so basically I have no idea what most of the states are like - so I've done quite a bit of reasearching on some of them.

**Also, this chapter skips bits and stuff and doesn't have that much big things in it, because I just wanted to get it up and I didn't have enough time to find more stuff about Arizona.**

**Lastly, make sure you review :)! xx**

* * *

**Our Summer on the Road.**

**Chapter One - Arizona**

"Great job Shar." Taylor muttered as she stood beside the car with Sharpay and Gabriella. They had arrived in Arizona about half an hour ago, and were currently on their way to one of the many 'hotels' which they would be staying in for the night.

"Hey, nobody told me that I was the one putting gas into the car!" She defended, and then kicked the tyre of the car, quickly regretting it after she felt the pain.

"Were in the middle of nowhere, and were out of gas – and it's only our first day." Gabriella smirked, trying hard not to laugh. "Oh come on Taylor – loosen up. We'll just call the guys; they can go to the gas station for us."

Sharpay sighed of relief, glad to know that there was a resolution to the problem she had caused. "Excellent. I'll make the call."

Sharpay began dialling Zeke's number, and then waited for him to pick up – which seemed like it wasn't going to happen. "Why isn't he answering?"

Gabriella was about to make a suggestion but was loudly interrupted by the sounds of a car beeping. The three girls turned swiftly around to see Troy's black SUV zooming past, Chad and Zeke waving from the windows, laughing.

"Oh they are so dead."

--

"Hey we came back in the end!" Troy laughed as the whole group, later that day sat outside a coffee shop. They'd dropped their stuff off at their hotel (which was no five star!) and had decided to look around.

"Eventually – after we had to ring all your cells about ten times each!"

"It was all Chad's idea, I'm sorry." Zeke told Sharpay, pulling her in for a quick hug.

"That's right blame it all on me." Chad said sarcastically.

"Well baby, you're the only one who could have thought of something like that." Taylor laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to take that as a complement. Anyway so what have we got planned for the first stop of the road trip?"

"Grand Canyon is the main one, I figured we'd just shop and look around for the rest of the day though." Gabriella told everyone, finishing the last of her drink.

"Sounds good to me – how about we all split up and meet back at the hotel later?" Troy suggested, getting up.

Everybody agreed, and then quickly cleared off, leaving Troy and Gabriella sitting at the table. "Oh so that's why the left so quickly – were stuck with the bill."

Ten minutes later, Gabriella was dragging Troy around a shop which clearly didn't interest him at all. "Oh come on Troy, shopping isn't that bad. What do you want? We could go to a guys store if you want.."

"It's not that, it's the fact we can shop at every stop – but why cant we just go sit and talk somewhere, it's a beautiful day."

Gabriella's face softened, then turned in a smile. "If you want to go talk, we'll definitely go talk." She quickly paid for the black flip flops she was looking at, then followed Troy across the road to a small park.

They talked for nearly half an hour, mainly about what they were most excited to see throughout the road trip, and about the trip to Arizona.

"Chad basically argued with all of us about basketball, and football, and just about every other sport there is." Troy chuckled, remembering their heated discussion about their favourite teams. "What about you guys?"

"Oh you know, the usual. School, the summer, guys." Gabriella smirked as she said 'guys'.

"Hmm, guys, huh? So am I right in guessing that my name popped up somewhere during that conversation?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, then bringing Gabriella closer to him.

"You might be." She winked, then kissed him on the cheek. "Zeke told me he doesn't mind swapping with me when to drive up to the Canyon – I'll go in your car, and he'll go in Sharpay's car with her and Taylor."

"Awesome, we'll all have to swap around sometime. I've been told Sharpay's reckless driving is quite the show."

"It is. The were a few doubts whether we'd arrive here safely and on time, but whatever." Gabriella giggled.

"Well I can tell you the only thing my eyes will be on are the road, and the hottie in the backseat – and I'm not talking about Chad."

--

"There's got to be something here we'll all agree on.." Zeke said, his voice trailing off as he searched through more lists of movies on the TV in their hotel room. The girls had come over for a movie night, and they were all waiting for the food to arrive, and for everyone to decide on a movie.

"I know what, we'll all close our eyes, Zeke will scroll down and I'll shout stop – whatever film he hands on, we'll watch." Taylor suggested.

"How come you get to say stop?" Sharpay asked.

Taylor sighed then smiled, "Fine, you can say stop goldilocks."

Everybody closed their eyes, and Zeke began scrolling down the long list of movies, eventually Sharpay called stop and they all opened their eyes, eager to find out what they'd be watching.

Mean Girls.

"Fine by me." Gabriella said happily, sitting back on the bed, and shifting closer to Troy.

"Typical." Zeke muttered, then got up when he heard someone knock on their door. He opened the door to see a woman standing behind a big trolley of food. "We didn't order this much, did we?" He asked in amazement.

"You did. Once you're done if you could call reception back up, and leave it out here we'll come and collect it." The woman smiled then pushed it into the room and turned around and headed back to work.

Zeke pushed the trolley into the room, watching everybody sitting up in awe. "And this is what we get when we leave Chad in charge of ordering the food."

Troy laughed then got up off the bed, and started to check out what was on the trolley. "Why the hell did you order some green grapes? And a strawberry yogurt?"

"I dunno, I just ordered everything that seemed appealing at the time." Chad shrugged, and jumped over Sharpay and picked up the pizza box.

"Well at least we won't go hungry.." Sharpay said.

"A herd of elephants couldn't go hungry on this." Zeke laughed.

--

"Urgh it's so early." Gabriella moaned as she sat in the backseat of Troy's car. They were heading over to the Grand Canyon for the afternoon as Taylor had booked them a helicopter flight over it.

"I know, but after this it's straight to our next state!" Chad said excitedly.

"Were not even 21 though.. How's this supposed to work out?" Gabriella asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Remember those fake ID's I got us when we were away with the school? Well this time their new and improved – they are so going to work."

"I wouldn't hold your breath." Gabi laughed, then grabbed a pillow from the bag next to her, and put it behind her head and started to doze off.

Forty minutes later, she was being awoken by someone calling her name, again and again. "For the last time – Gabriella will you wake up!" Taylor yelled.

Gabi jumped and opened her eyes, she was still in the car, but alone – with Taylor beside her. "Finally – have a nice sleep?"

She murmured something in reply, then got out of the car. Everyone else was currently crowded around Sharpay's car, and seemed to be eating most of the leftovers from last night.

"How long till we go up?" She asked Taylor, following her over to the group.

"We've got about another hour or so, we have to check in and that first and change and that." Taylor explained.

"Morning sunshine." Troy laughed, the hugged Gabriella then pointed his keys to the car, and locked it. "Ready to be up with the clouds?"

"I'm totally stoked for it –I've never been in a helicopter before." She grinned. "Shouldn't we head in?"

--

"It's so gorgeous." Sharpay gasped, as she looked round at the red coloured rock mountains surrounding her. They were all waiting to go into the helicopter for their trip around the place.

"I know.." Taylor said, speechless. "We so need a picture." She got her phone out of her bag, and set it to camera mode, everybody crowded behind her, and she lifted the camera up and took a photo. "Perfect."

"Okay hi guys, my name is Mark and I'll be accompanying you on your trip around the Grand Canyon. You're extremely lucky as one of our bigger helicopters was free today so we get to take you all on the same trip." A man told them.

"Now you'll all be wearing headsets which you can talk through – I strongly advise you not to take them off. Now, if you'd all like to head on – we've got about five or six minutes until we take off."

Everybody excitedly nodded, then hopped into the helicopter, Mark sitting in the front with the pilot, Gabriella sitting in the middle of Troy and Zeke and behind them, Sharpay, Chad and Taylor.

"Oh my god." Gabriella heard Taylor say behind her.

"Okay guys, sit tight – were about to take off, should take us a few moments to get to the right height." Mark told them from the front seats.

Gabriella took Troy's hands in hers, and smiled nervously at him. "There's nobody else I'd rather do this with." She said to him, but of course everyone else heard her too.

"Aw we love you to Gabriella!" They called back, as Gabriella shook her head laughing. Troy winked at her, then squeezed her hands.

Everybody was silent for the next few minutes, as the helicopter reached its height destination. It flew a few metres, before Chad spoke up.

"Well this is rather wonderful, isn't it?"

Gabriella was speechless. Living in New Mexico, she could see a few resemblances, like some parts were considered 'like a desert' of course, nothing compared to Arizona. But she had never seen anything like this, up close and personal.

"Pretty awesome, yeah Chad." Troy agreed, - and he was telling the truth. From that moment on, he knew the road trip was definitely going to be one of the most memorable things in his life.

--

"One state gone, how many more to go?" Sharpay asked happily to Chad, and Gabriella (who was driving this time).

"I'm not sure, Taylor said we can add in anywhere else we wanna go, but basically were going to nearly everywhere in the US." Gabriella answered.

"I definitely want to go to L.A and New York." She told them, then got out her compact mirror to check her make up.

"Going to Texas would be pretty cool.." Chad said. "I could see myself in a cowboy hat – I say we visit all southern states, I think their awesome."

"And I want to check out Washington D.C too – gosh there are so many places I want to visit." Gabriella said, trying to think of other places she'd like to go too.

"I'm sure we can fit it all in – so how far left till we arrive?"

"I'd say we have about another hour before we reach Viva Las Vegas!"

* * *

**I'm only going to reveal the next chapters state on the last line of each chapter xD.**

**Also, review with any states you'd like the HSM gang to cover, or even if you want to challenge me to do every single state. I may not live in the USA, but I'm sure I'm up to the challenge. Not sure if that would drag on though.. it's upto you guys!  
**

**Thank's for reading!!**

**Rhia xx**


	2. Las Vegas

**I'm actually really enjoying writing these chapters right now, their a bit longer than my normal chapters as I have to try and fit a whole state into it, but its fun! I'm not much into card games or casino, so I tried my best to write this chapter - but there's only so much information I could actually understand on Wikipedia, so forgive me if I get a few things wrong!**

**Anyway thank you for all the recent response, it's great reading through your reviews and your suggestions of states, I promise I'll try and include the states of choices!**

**Make sure you review (on the chapter, and any state suggestions) and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Las Vegas**

"It's so beautiful." Gabriella gasped as they drove into the city. She had never seen anything like it – buildings were the highest she'd ever seen, there were so many different colours flashing across the streets.

"I could see myself living here, being one of those show girls." Sharpay told her, not taking her head away from the window.

"Yeah, and we could come up and visit you all the time, and you could get us free drinks!" Chad said happily.

"Oh my god, that could totally work – and then we could all lose our money in the casino! Oh this is so going to happen now!"

Gabriella laughed, and then rolled her eyes – knowing that it wasn't impossible. This was Sharpay and Chad..

Sharpay's phone began to beep, and she quickly got it out, and looked over the text she had just received. "Oh the others have just got in their room – Zeke said it's awesome, they've got a spinning bed!"

"A spinning bed!? That's going to freakin' rock!" Chad exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

"Simple minds are simply pleased." Gabriella smirked, then drove into a free space in the car park. Ten minutes later, they had checked in and were dragging their suitcases along the long corridor. Sharpay was counting the door numbers, it seemed to be going on forever.

"I think we must have just walked past a hundred doors." Gabriella groaned.

"One hundred and six actually – but hey, here we are." Sharpay said, looking up at the purple door that stood in front of them. "Nice." She opened the door with her key card, then walked in, Gabriella quickly trailing behind her.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Taylor asked from the blue spinning bed. She was sprawled across it, grinning.

"This is going to be amazing."

--

"You see, I could be one of those!" Sharpay told everyone later that night, pointing up to one of the girls on stage, while they all sat round a table.

"They look like peacocks.." Taylor said slowly.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sharpay grinned, obviously impressed.

"Whose round is it?" Troy asked, looking round at all the empty glasses round the table. They weren't exactly planning on getting drunk that night – but hey, stranger things had happened.

"Me – I haven't had a round yet!" Sharpay squealed, getting out her purse. Troy laughed. Truth was, she'd had about four rounds – yet kept forgetting each time.

An hour later – the whole gang was literally trashed. Sharpay ended up paying for the rest of the rounds, until finally Gabriella put her foot down, (she actually broke the heel off her shoe by doing this..) and said she'd drank enough.

"Viva Las Vegas!" Zeke shouted as the elevator door's closed, leaving everyone squashed up together.

"Is that where we are?" Troy slurred.

"I dunno.. Ask Tay to get her map out." Gabriella moaned, rubbing her head.

"I don't even own a map!" She cried.

"Oh well that's great!" Chad sighed. "Were lost."

--

"Urgh." Zeke said, waking up a huge headache. He sat up, the bright colours in the room starting to attack at his head.

"Morning sunshine." Troy laughed, then handed him a glass of water. "Great night, huh?"

"What the hell happened? I thought we all agreed that we weren't going to get drunk." Zeke said, taking the glass off Troy and began taking sips of the cold water.

"Yeah but I think Sharpay kept buying us drinks. Oh well." Troy shrugged, then pulled a top over his head, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going – and where's Chad?"

"I'm going to meet Gabriella for breakfast, and Chad's in the shower." Troy told him, then walked out of the hotel room, and straight down the hallway then into the elevator. Moments later, the elevator doors reopened and he made this way to the hotel restaurant. Once he arrived, he spotted Gabriella sitting at a table alone, wearing a white summer dress.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked softly once he'd reached the table, and then sat down opposite her.

"I've felt better, but hey that's what Vegas is for right? Getting absolutely wasted and not remembering what happened the night before." Gabi laughed, then began to eat her fruit salad.

"I guess so. Anyway, I saw a poster for this on my way down here – there's and sixties disco tonight, what about it?" Troy suggested.

"An eighties disco? That sounds awesome!"

--

Sharpay burst into laughter once she saw the sight of Troy, as he walked out of the dressing room. "Lose the wig baby."

"Really? I thought the wig was the best thing!" Troy exclaimed, looking in the mirror beside him. "What do you think Gabs?"

Gabriella turned around from the clothes rack and began giggling. "I think it's a bit big.. I mean you could fit mine, yours, and Sharpay's head in it."

"Fine. Actually, I have an even better idea – I'll be right back." Troy said quickly, before returning behind the curtains.

Sharpay got up and continued looking throughout racks of clothing. She was looking for something that was pink, and stood out. So far, no luck.

"Okay, honest opinions." She heard Taylor say shyly.

Sharpay span around to see Taylor standing there awkwardly in a short white leather dress. It had its own cloak attached to it, and she was wearing white leather boots to match.

"You look so hot. You have to wear that!" Gabriella told her.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah – I love the boots." Sharpay nodded, then returned to looking for the ultimate sixties outfit. It took her at least another ten minutes, and the help from Taylor to find a silver sequined dress that came up above the knees.

"This is gorgeous." Sharpay said, holding it up. She walked over to the shoes section of the store and began looking for a pair to match her dress. She finally found a pair of silver platform heels, which she could hardly walk in, but thought they looked great.

Back with Troy, he was ready to present his second choice of outfit to Gabriella, Zeke and Chad. "Ready?" He asked, behind the blue curtains.

"Ready!" They answered.

The curtains opened, revealing Troy dressed up entirely in an Elvis Presley outfit, the black wig to match. "So..?"

"Wow." Chad said, speechless.

"I thought it was pretty wow myself." Troy grinned, then began dancing back and forth.

"I love it." Gabriella smirked, got up off her seat and began dancing beside him.

"We don't know you guys." Zeke said, shaking his head then walking back into the main store with Chad.

--

"How do I look?" Gabriella asked. She was wearing a pink polka dot dress, and pink socks with some white heels.

"Groovy." Taylor grinned then pushed the big doors open, to reveal a huge room filled with lights, tables, a bar, and stage. To top it all off, eighties music was blasting from the huge speakers. "This should be interesting."

"Hey, look - they boys are over there!" Sharpay told her two best friends, and then pointed over to the three boys, who were sitting at a table, waving at them. The three girls walked over to them, and immediately burst out laughing once they saw what Zeke was wearing. He had the huge wig that Troy tried on, an orange shirt, which was tucked into blue flared trousers.

"Very nice." Taylor told him, then set next to Chad - who was wearing a yellow ruffled shirt, and white trousers. "So the plan is - not getting too drunk? Were leaving early tomorrow."

"As long as Sharpay doesn't start flashing her money about, and insisting on paying for drinks - we'll be fine." Troy smirked. "So little lady, do you wanna dance?" He asked Gabriella, in his best Elvis voice.

Gabriella giggled then nodded. "I couldn't say no if I wanted too."

Soon after Gabriella and Troy had hit the dance floor, Taylor and Chad had followed, leaving Sharpay and Zeke alone.

"So, how was your day - I didn't get to see you that much."

Sharpay laughed. "Firstly, can you at least take off the wig so I can see your face when I'm talking to you." Sharpay paused. "Okay thank you. It was good, after we found our outfits, we just chilled by the pool. You?"

"Well after we dragged Chad off the spinning bed, we went looking around at all the shows they were having on tonight - we actually found a good one actually. Maybe we can head off there later?"

--

"That show was awesome!" Chad exclaimed as they walked out of the huge ballroom. It was now 11pm, and they still were as energetic as ever.

"They've inspired me to follow in their footsteps." Sharpay said dramatically.

"I thought you wanted to be a fashion designer?" Troy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I do - but as a side job I could be a showgirl. You know what, I might just do that! Sharpay said excitedly. "Now where too?"

"How about we try our luck at the casino? You can't come to Las Vegas and not go to a casino!" Taylor suggested. Everybody agreed, then headed to the second floor, where the casino was at.

"I'm so good at these things." Sharpay said happily, pointing to a slot machine. "Watch this." She found a quarter in her bag, then put it in, and pulled on the leaver. Everybody crowded round her, and they watched the pictures appear, one by one.

Lemon Cherry Star.

"That was just an unlucky go - watch this." She told them all, then put in another quarter and pulled the lever again.

Rainbow Cherry Cherry.

"You know Sharpay, you cant be 'good' at these type of games.." Gabriella told her, but her voice trailed off once she saw Sharpay put another quarter in.

"No - I'm seriously good at this, trust me!" She insisted, but yet again the pictures didn't match. "I'm out of quarters, I'll have to start changing my notes."

The rest of the gang sighed, knowing that Sharpay was going to be here a long time, wasting her money so Troy motioned for them to follow him over to the blackjack table.

"Okay rules are, if you get 21 you win, or if you get higher than me you win, as long as you don't have more than 21. I'll keep giving you cards, if you want more, say hit - if you want to stick, then just say stick - got it?" The man in a waistcoat told them, as Troy sat down.

"Got it." He answered then put down two chips, as the man dealt two cards each. Troy picked his cards up, immediately grinning. He threw four more chips onto the table, as the dealer raised his eyebrows, then matched him.

"Feeling confident?" Troy asked the dealer, grinning. The man turned over both of his cards, revealing a king and jack - which was twenty. Troy shrugged, then flipped over both of his cards, an ace and a queen - twenty-one.

"Yes! That's my man!" Chad exclaimed, then high five Zeke as the dealer pushed the chips over to Troy.

"Good game. Another deal?" He offered, as Troy nodded.

Taylor nudged Gabriella then pointed to the Roulette table across the room, and smirked. Not even having to say anything, Gabriella already knew what she was suggesting - and nodded. She followed her across the casino and then the two of them sat on the stools next to ladies.

"Betting or watching ladies?" The dealer asked them.

"Betting." Gabriella answered, then threw a few chips on the table. "Hmm.. Even red number please."

--

"Thanks' Jane - and you Ryan, you were both awesome, I'll call you!" Sharpay shouted down the hallway, then walked into her room, to see Gabriella and Taylor standing with their arms on their hips, obviously not impressed.

"Sharpay its 6am - what the hell happened to you!?" Taylor cried.

"Oh well I met some people, and we stayed on the slot machines all night. Should of stayed on with us - quite the laugh."

"You stayed on them all night!? How much money did you spend?!"

"About 250 in total.." Sharpay told them, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"About 250!?" Gabriella repeated.

"Yep.. But you'll never guess what! I won 10,000 on the jackpot!"

--

"I cant believe you wont 10,000 on the jackpot." Troy said in amazement, as he sat in the backseat while Chad was driving.

Sharpay turned around in here seat and grinned. "Well you better believe it - because I did." They were currently in Sharpay's car, on their way to their next destination. Sharpay was supposed to be driving, but they couldn't risk her falling asleep behind the wheel.

"That should make this road trip a whole lot interesting.." Chad said, as he drove on. They had been driving for nearly four and half hours, and were closer than ever now.

"Definitely. How far have we got left till we arrive?" Sharpay asked, sitting back into her seat.

"About half an hour, maybe an hour." Chad told them.

"Los Angeles, I've always wanted to go there!"


	3. Los Angeles

****

Sorry for the longer wait for this chapter, it's been really sunny this week, so I've been making the best of the weather! I'm actually going out now, so I'm updating this quickly so it isn't the best. Also there's two chapters on Los Angeles, as this is the first chapter with 'drama' in it, and I didn't want it to quickly evaporate within the chapter it came. (If you get me).

**Thank you to all the lovely reviews you've posted, I love reading through them, and it's good to see a lot of Bet On It readers reviewing! I'm not getting that much though, so if you could just review the story, it would mean the world to me! **

**Also this chapter has a like one 'swear word', so sorry in advance for that, but it was kinda needed to show how how annoyed the girls were x.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Los Angeles**

"Good afternoon Los Angeles." Troy said, taking in his beautiful surroundings. The tall important buildings stood around him, and the sun was shining – and immediately he knew this is where he wanted to be.

He could imagine himself, waking up every morning to this. Having a quick dip in his pool, and then heading off for his morning jog. Passing the beautiful beaches, and the gorgeous landscape.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Chad asked, as they stood outside their hotel, about to discuss how they were going to spend their day.

"Maybe we could go see the Walk of Fame? I've always wanted to go see it." Gabriella suggested.

"Yeah! You know, one day my names going to be on it. I think I might move to California and pursue my dream of becoming an actress.." Sharpay told them, her voice beginning to trail off.

"I thought you wanted to be a fashion designer?" Troy asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"And what happened to looking like a peacock in Las Vegas?" Taylor added, then smirked at Sharpay.

"You'll see – I'll do it all, trust me." Sharpay said determinedly. "So are we leaving or what?"

Everybody murmured something in agreement, then headed off down the street. Thankfully the 'walk of fame' wasn't that far away, so only they had to walk five or so minutes.

"I really could see my name on this." Sharpay said once they'd reached the start of Hollywood and Vine. "Sharpay Evans, famous actress, singer, fashion designer, and showgirl at Las Vegas!"

--

"They are so checking those girls out." Taylor said pointing over to Chad, Zeke and Troy who were currently staring at three girls getting out of the hotel's pool.

Gabriella sat up, and removed her sun glasses. "Oh my god! Look at them, it's like their oblivious to the fact their girlfriends are sitting across the pool from them!"

The three of them watched the three blondes get out of the pool, and strut over to the boys. The boys shifted over a bit, so the girls could sit on their sun beds.

"Are they trying to piss us off?!" Sharpay cried, then got up.

"No!" Taylor shouted, then quickly pulled her back down. "We'll see how long this lasts."

They carried on watching the three girls talk to Troy, Zeke and Chad until the blondes got up, but not before giving one of them give Troy her number.

Gabriella gasped. "It's like he's the old Troy.. How could he do this!? Right in front of me!?" Gabriella got up, grabbing her towel and marched passed the boys – not saying a word. She headed walked to the hotel gardens, and sat there for a while, thinking.

Was this Troy, turning back into his old self? Once Gabriella left him for college – would this be the new him? Sleeping with every college cheerleader, back to old Troy Bolton?

"Hey, I was wondering where you got off too." Gabriella heard Troy say softly, then watched him sit down beside her. Gabi shook her head, not wanting to speak to him, and turned her attention to the sky.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, putting his hand on her shoulder, only for her to shake it off.

"Do you really have to ask that?" She got up, and turned to look at him. "Next time you get a girls number, and let her flirt with you – make sure your girlfriends not watching."

Troy watched Gabriella walk way, speechless. He slowly got up, and made his way back to the hotel room. Once he got in, he immediately told Zeke and Chad what happened.

"She's really mad at me guys, it's like she was too disgusted to talk to me!" Troy cried.

"Same, Taylor told me she doesn't want to speak to me – she won't even let me explain." Chad sighed, then collapsed back onto the bed.

"Maybe it did look like we were flirting with them, but common – we were just talking, right?" Zeke said. "And two of them even had boyfriends!"

"They don't know that though do they! They just know what they saw.. How could we be so stupid!"

"Troy, it's not all our fault – they just took it the wrong way.. I mean we couldn't exactly stop those girls coming over to us – could we?"

"I guess your right.. But it was still stupid."

--

"I can't even enjoy a decent baseball game! Taylor keeps popping into my mind!" Chad cried in frustration as he sat with Zeke and Troy, in the Dodgers Stadium.

The previous night, the boys didn't see the girls once. They tried phoning them, and knocking on their hotel room door, but there was no answer. When they tried asking the main desk to take a message to them, the woman behind the desk told them nobody was in the room.

"Well Taylor did get us these tickets.. Strange that the girls didn't turn up – I mean Taylor got tickets for all six of us.." Zeke said, pointing to the three empty seats beside him.

"Their overreacting, I mean they can't avoid us the whole trip! We've got things booked for the six of us, they cant not turn up to every single one of them!"

"They can be pretty stubborn.."

--

"Isn't the shopping here, amazing!?" Sharpay asked, as they sat outside Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf. They had so far driven up to Beverly Hills, and checked out Rodeo Drive.

"It was pretty awesome, I mean of course you didn't have to buy something from ever single store.." Gabriella laughed.

Sharpay smiled. "So what's next Taylor?"

"Well, we still have Kodak Theatre, Grauman's Chinese Theatre for today, then tomorrow we can go see the wax museum before we leave." Taylor told them, before finishing off her drink. "Ready to go?"

"As always." Gabriella smirked, then got up, taking her bag with her and headed back into the car. She drove along the roads, occasionally looking out of the window to see couples walking hand in hand along the sidewalk.

"It's okay to miss him Gabs." Sharpay told her, watching Gabriella jump and turn her head away from the window.

"Miss who?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and sighed. "Maybe we should give them a chance to explain. If it's one thing we've learnt through high school, it's too listen to every side of the story. If you hadn't listened to Troy's story on the bet you wouldn't have got back together.."

"How can there be two sides too what we saw?" Gabriella asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Those girls were all over the boys, and they didn't shake them off!" Taylor added.

"Whatever, but I'm going to talk to Zeke later. I trust him enough to listen to him, I'm finding it hard to believe they'd cheat on us before our eyes."

"Maybe not cheating right beside the pool, but who knows what could have happened later? I mean Troy had one of their numbers! They could have easily met up later, without either of us knowing!"

"Gabriella, listen to yourself. Every time you see something you don't like, you immediately judge, and think Troy's in the wrong. Don't you trust him? It's like you want him to be in the wrong, you want to be right about everything you suspect! Why?" Sharpay cried.

Gabriella stopped at the red light, not knowing what else to say. Sharpay was right. She always expected the worst from Troy, labeling everything he did, as wrong. Did she really always want him to be the bad guy?

"Whoa, I can be deep." Sharpay shrugged. "And Taylor – you're no better. Sorry girls but do you want to be with Chad and Troy? Because you don't act like it. You don't trust them enough to give them a chance."

"Your right.."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

* * *

**ANY questions you have for me, review with them and I'll answer them for you in the next chapter!**


	4. Oregon

**Okay firstly, SORRY! I should have updated by now, but last week was my brothers birthday, then friday was a party, Saturday I was out, Sunday was a day full of revison, now all this week I have exams. So I've skipped some revision to upload this for you guys! But don't expect an update till Friday at the earliest!**

**Now that's over with, I decided to just move onto the next state, instead of keeping them in L.A cos I feel new place, new stuff to work with, etc etc.**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who had reviewed or read this story, but could you please spare like 20 seconds top reviewing, because I know you all love getting reviews on your own stories, well I'm like you! Also if you want to leave your story in the review too, I'll be sure to check it out when I have the time!**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Oregon**

Gabriella unpacked her suitcase for the fourth time on this road trip. She looked down at the clothes, which were neatly folded and fitted in perfectly, and sighed. She really couldn't be bothered with this right now.

"Spoke to Troy yet?" Sharpay asked, coming through the hotel door with a smoothie in her hand.

"No.. But I'm going to tonight." Gabriella said determinedly. So far she'd dodged speaking to him, and they'd left L.A without saying a word to each other.

"Okay, so I apologized to Chad." Taylor said proudly, as she closed the door behind her. "He was asleep since we were driving for hours.. But he accepted it, and now we are good again. Troy asked about you too Brie.. I just said you were sleeping." She added softly.

"Don't worry I'm going to apologize later – this has gone on way too long."

--

"So then he had two free throws – and got them in!" Chad exclaimed, talking about his and Troy's previous basketball game. "You know what?" He asked, but stopped to turn around once he heard someone knock on the door.

"You didn't order room service again, did you?" Zeke asked, rolling his eyes.

"Nope, not this time.." Chad said, then opened the door. "Oh hey Gabs. Whoa – girlfriend alert, Zeke it's time for us to go."

Troy's head flew up. "What's up guys?"

"Oh were, uh – were just going for a late night jog. You know us, we like to bond late at night." Zeke said, as Chad nodded.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows, before laughing. "I worry about you guys sometimes." The boys shrugged, then ran past her, leaving her standing by the door. "So, are you going to invite me in?"

"Oh right! Yeah come in." Troy said, motioning her to come sit next to him. By the time she'd reached the sofa, he was already scratching his neck.

Gabriella smiled at the sight, thinking how cute it was – that he was nervous. "I'm not here to break up with you; so you can calm down." She told him. "I'm actually here to tell you I'm sorry for the way I acted in L.A."

"I should have listened to your side of the story, I'm always expecting the worst of you – and never letting you explain. So I'm sorry."

"Hey, come here." Troy said gently, then pulled her in for a quick hug. "With my past, it's hard not to expect the worst from me, don't worry. But I wanted to say I'm sorry too, for making it look like it was something.."

"It's fine. So can we just put this behind us?" Gabriella asked.

"Definitely. I've missed you so much." Troy pulled her closer, so her head was resting on his chest. "I love you." He told her, then kissed her head.

"I love you too Troy."

They sat there for a while, Troy occasionally whispering sweet things into her ear, before he abruptly stopped. "Hold on.."

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, sitting up.

Troy smirked, then got off the sofa and walked over to the door. He pulled down the door handle, counted to three then pushed it open as fast as he could. On the other side, Zeke, Chad, Taylor and Sharpay had just been thrown onto the floor.

"Nice try guys." Troy laughed.

"How did you know we were spying?" Sharpay asked, rubbing her head.

"When haven't you tried spying on me and Gabriella? Guys you practically do it all the time."

"He has a point.." Chad shrugged.

"Well have fun sleeping out here tonight boys." Troy winked, then quickly ran into the hotel room, locking the door behind him.

"He wouldn't. He'll open in a few minutes – just you see."

--

"I can't believe he made us sleep in the hallway." Zeke said rubbing his neck the next morning. They had just arrived at Oregon Zoo. "You don't know how badly you've killed my neck dude.."

Troy just laughed as he entwined his hands with Gabriella and led her further into the zoo. "What do you want to see first?"

"How about we visit the African Savanna part first?" Gabi suggested. "They've got monkey's, hippo's, giraffe's, and zebra's!"

"Sounds awesome." Taylor agreed, then linked her arms with Chad, and followed him across the zoo. They followed the signs for five minutes until they saw a giraffe in the distance.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella squealed. "I've never seen a real giraffe before!"

"So what, you've seen a fake one?" Troy smirked, as he followed her up the path.

Gabriella playfully hit him in the chest. "No, my favourite animal was a giraffe – and my dad used to buy me stuffed animals of them all the time. I had every size, every shade of orange, I had the baby ones, the mom ones – I had them all."

"Your dad seemed pretty cool." He said, rubbing her back once they'd reached the gate that stood between them at the giraffe's 'home'.

"He was.. But he left me and my mom – so I really can't forgive him for doing that.." Gabriella wiped away the tears that she knew were about to form in her eyes. "Anyway, let's forget about that – how about we just move on?"

Troy understood that she didn't like talking about it, and couldn't really look at a giraffe without it reminding her of her dad, he nodded and took her hand and walked her over to the monkey parks.

"I've always wanted a monkey.." They heard Chad say close behind them.

"How come?" Sharpay asked.

"I dunno, they always seem really cool. I could train it to fly like on the Wizard of Oz, and it could wear an awesome hat too." Chad said, his voice trailing off.

"Earth to Chad." Taylor said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Baby, you're never going to get a monkey."

Chad shook his head, then walked over to one of the zoo attendants, and began asking about house monkeys.

"It's like I'm dating a five year old at times.." Taylor laughed.

--

The gang had now left the zoo, but not before seeing the polar bears, penguins, tigers, leopards and elephants.

"That was so awesome!" Chad said happily, clutching his toy monkey – which was the closest he would ever get to a real one.

"Thanks again for buying me this." Gabriella said, pointing to the big giraffe in her hand.

"No problem." Troy told her, then brought her closer.

"_Hey Gabs', this is for you." Troy said, pulling a stuffed giraffe from behind his back, and handing it to her._

_Gabriella stared down at the stuffed animal, not knowing what to think. Was he trying to bring back bad memories, or to trigger the tears?_

"_I know you're not a huge fan of them because of what happened, but I want you to keep this one. I want you to know I will never do what your dad did to your mom. I'm yours forever." He said softly._

_Gabriella's face broke into a soft smile. "Your perfect, you know?" She said, pulling him into a hug._

"So what's next on the list, Taylor?" Zeke asked as they all crossed the road together.

"This is." She told them, pointing to what looked like a two foot diameter circle, with a plant in it. "This is Mill Ends Park."

"Excuse me?" Sharpay asked, looking down at it, utterly confused.

"This is the worlds smallest park. Well it was the last time I checked.." Taylor said.

"This is a park? But it's just a plant!?" Zeke questioned.

"I know, but I thought'd we'd come see it anyway.."

"Cool." Troy shrugged, then got out his camera and took a photo of it. "Another thing I can show my mom when I get back." He laughed.

--

"I can't believe you got tickets for the Swan Lake!" Sharpay cried, hugging Taylor for the tenth time that evening, while they waited in their seats for the show to start.

"I know Taylor, this is seriously the best!" Gabriella agreed.

"Why did you drag us along though? Wouldn't it have been cheaper to just get tickets for the three of you?" Troy asked, sinking further into his seat.

"You paid for your own tickets – so it doesn't really bother me." She smirked, then turned her attention to the curtain, which was just opening.

The girls watched closely, gasping now and again at the graceful movements by the dancers, and the beautiful costumes. The boys occasionally yawned, and poked fun at the men in leotards, whispering comments back and forth.

This went on until the half time interval. "Thank god, can we go back to the hotel room now?" Chad asked, sighing of relief.

"Chad – it's only half way through, we have about another hour to sit through." Gabriella said happily.

"What!?" He cried. "You mean, we have to watch more of this stuff?"

"Baby – if you promise to be quiet during this half, I'll buy you some ice cream now."

Chad's eye's went wide at the sound of ice cream, then acted out zipping his lips together, then sat down quietly.

"Thank you, I'll be right back." Taylor smiled, then shifted through the seats until she reached the end of the row, where she bought two tubs of ice cream.

"So, are you liking the show?" Sharpay asked Zeke. She'd always been a fan of ballet, since her mom took her to lessons when she was five.

"I'm not really a ballet kind of guy, that's more Troy's kind of thing." Zeke laughed, but immediately stopped when Troy kicked his foot.

"I'm into more manly things." Troy grinned.

"I think ballet's manly.." Gabriella said, her voice trailing off.

Troy took one look at her, and burst out laughing. "I don't care how much you think this is manly – it's definitely not what I'd do."

"Whatever, you couldn't do it anyway.." Sharpay told him.

"I could – I just chose not to. I mean why would I want to prance around in a pink leotard? I'd rather play on my court thank you."

Gabriella smiled. "Face it baby, you can't dance like him – and you know you want to."

"You're just trying to put things in my head!" Troy exclaimed. "I belong on the basketball court, not on the stage!"

"Course you do." Gabriella winked then laughed. "You know I'd prefer you in the locker room than the dressing room any day.." She whispered in his ear, before she sat back down.

--

"Well, this has definitely been one of the best stops yet." Zeke said, once he'd closed the truck, (which took a lot of time, since Sharpay decided to go on a huge shopping spree before they left).

"Yeah, it has." Gabriella agreed, as they stood outside their hotel, taking one final look at Portland.

"Well we'll see you guys in Washington then." Sharpay winked, as she, Gabriella and Zeke got into the car.

* * *

**So you guys know I'm not American, so it takes quite a long time to research a state, find stuff for the gang to do, and background info and everything - so I need you too help me!**

**I don't mind looking up on states, because I find some cool info that I didn't know anyway, but submit your hometowns - and I'll use them! Review with obviously your thoughts on the chapter, and your state - and something cool to do there, and I'll try my best to work with it. It'd help a lot as I can't find everything there is too do in a state on the internet x**

**Thanks guys ! xx**


	5. Washington

**Chapter Five – Washington**

"You know, this is the last summer were going to properly spend together." Sharpay told Zeke and Gabriella as Zeke drove along the empty roads, on route to Washington.

"I know.. Do you think we'll ever be as close as we are now?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Sure we will Gabs. I mean a friendship like this isn't just going to disappear, it's just going to be put on hold or something." Sharpay shrugged.

"But what if one of us changes? I mean were going to be apart for four years.."

"Were just going to have to trust one an other – that when we come home from college, were the same people we were when we left." Zeke told her, then smiled.

"I guess your right, but sometimes I just worry about the future. I like things how they are now, everything's perfect. But I know when I come home from college – it's not going to be like it is now, most probably not even close."

"You'll just have to wait and see.."

--

"Seattle, can't you just smell the coffee?" Chad grinned.

"Yeah.. I can. Whoa this really is the coffee town!" Troy laughed.

"Yeah! Or, it's just me bringing you guys some coffee!" Taylor exclaimed, then handed the boys a cup each.

Troy shook his head and laughed. "So where too first Tay?"

"I thought we'd go see the Space Needle – it's this awesome tower, that's like six hundred feet – it's like the symbol of Seattle." Taylor told them, waved her arm out for a taxi.

Half an hour later, the six of them were just getting into the elevator that would take them right to the top of the Space Needle. Once the doors closed, Taylor began counting.

"Why are you counting?" Sharpay asked.

"She wants to see if it really does take forty-three seconds to get to the top." Gabriella explained.

"She's such a nerd." Chad laughed, but quickly stopped once Taylor hit him in the stomach. "A very hot nerd, who I love dearly." He smiled.

Exactly forty-three seconds later, they reached the top. Taylor smiled to herself, then followed the rest of the group out of the elevator.

"Wow – this is so beautiful, you can see the whole skyline!" Sharpay exclaimed, pointing to all the buildings.

"Wow, yeah – it is pretty cool." Zeke agreed, then put his arm from Sharpay.

"You know what, I could see myself living here." Sharpay smirked.

Troy raised his eyebrows, and laughed. "Really Sharpay, are you psychic? You seem to tell us that you see yourself doing a lot of things.."

"Whatever Troy – I'll be sure to ring you from my apartment here, then you'll be laughing."

--

"Okay, so were splitting up now, right?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. Me and you Gabs, are going to the Underground Tour – and the rest of you are going to the Aquarium – then we'll meet up at the Art Museum?"

"Okay, we'll see you later then." Sharpay waved, then got into the waiting taxi, with the boys.

"Do you think they'll let us go swimming with sharks!?" Chad asked excitedly, once the door was shut and the car started moving.

"I'm not sure they even have sharks there Chad.." Zeke said slowly.

"What!? I'd rather go on that boring Underground Tour then." He sulked, then sank down further in his seat.

"I'm sure there'll be a gift shop though.." Sharpay said happily, knowing that gifts would cheer Chad up any day. "You could buy a stuffed fish or something, to go with the monkey you bought in Oregon."

"Oh yeah!"

--

"Is it okay to be absolutely freaked out by this?" Gabriella whispered to Taylor. They were now officially 'underground', and the dark corridors were really starting to scare them both.

"I don't know.. But I am anyway."

"Why did you get us tickets for this again!?" She hissed.

"I thought it'd be fun and educational.."

The Underground Tour, was an exhibit of places that existed before the Great Fire. Gabriella and Taylor, followed the small crowd down another flight of stairs then quietly stood behind the crowd, while they waited for the tour to begin.

"Do you think anyone would notice, if we just sneaked back up the stairs – and ran?" Gabriella asked.

"I think so.. Let's just give this tour a chance – I mean it could be fun, right?"

"It could be.. But I really doubt its going to be.."

--

"And I thought it was going to be boring, and definitely not fun.." Gabriella smiled as she and Taylor walked up the to Art Museum. "And I was so right."

"Well at least we tried it – we could have left Washington, wondering what it would have been like, and regretting not going." Taylor told her.

"I think I could have lived with that.. I mean did you see the guy who took the tour? He had to be older than the whole thing, right?" Gabriella laughed.

Taylor smiled. "He most probably was. Anyway, where's everyone? They said they'd be here.."

"There most probably running a bit late, they'll be here." Gabriella told her, then sat down on the ground. "Were going to be okay, aren't we Tay?"

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked, then sat down beside her.

"When we leave for college, were still going to be friends right?"

"Of course we are Gab! Were going to be apart yes, but were still going to be friends." Taylor smiled then rubbed her back. She knew Gabriella was the one who was worrying the most about college.

"Good, because you've been amazing to me since we met in middle school – and I'd hate to throw a ten year friendship down the drain." Gabriella weakly smiled, then looked behind Taylor to see four people walking down the street.

"Oh my god – what the hell are they wearing?" Gabriella asked, pointing to Sharpay and the boys. They were dressed in 'Seattle Aquarium' t shirts, and each of them was carrying a different stuffed sea animal.

"Hey guys! The aquarium was awesome!" Sharpay exclaimed. "We would have stayed longer, but Chad got us chucked out."

"What..?" Taylor asked, still shocked by their outfits and how everyone was carrying a toy.

"Well, Chad wanted to go swimming with the Salmon fish – so he basically stripped to his underwear, and then asked the worker if he could. Long story short, Chad ended up pushing him to the floor and bursting his balloon because he wasn't allowed. Then we got thrown out." Troy laughed.

"I wasted my shark balloon on him!"

"There, there." Zeke grinned, then tapped Chad's back. "So how was the tour?"

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other and smirked. "Oh, it was.. Different."

"Cool, so are we heading in or what?"

--

"So, I've been told your still worrying about college?" Troy asked Gabriella over dinner that night.

"From who?" Gabriella asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Doesn't matter." He smirked. "But seriously, Gab you need to take your mind off college, and enjoy this trip. This is why we are doing it – to forget about leaving, and think about enjoying ourselves."

"I know. But I can't help thinking about it. I mean, even though everyone says its going to be okay – I know its not. I know this is like the end of our friendship.."

"It doesn't have to be the end of it, if you don't want it to be." Troy told her, then took her hand in his. "Gabriella, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure it's not the end for us. I'll call you every night, twice a day – whatever! I'll come and visit you as often as I can – I promise you, it will be okay."

Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes, and smiled weakly. "I love you."

"I love you too, and that's never going to change. I love you now, I'll love you when I leave, and I'll love you when I come back."

Gabriella nodded, then wiped the tears that were slowly falling from her eyes. "Now and forever."

"I think making that bet on you was the best thing I ever done.."

"It was. I really can't imagine my life without you now."

"One day, I'm going to marry you Gabriella Montez."

--

"He proposed to you!?" Sharpay exclaimed the next morning as they were packing the car up once more.

"No!" Gabriella cried. "And don't be so loud! Troy could hear you! He told me he's going to marry me one day!"

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense. I mean really, imagine you two getting married just weeks before you head off to different states for college – talk about emotional drama!" Sharpay laughed.

"That's so cute though, I know you'll end up getting married to him." Taylor smiled, then threw her bag into the back seat.

"I'm so going to do your wedding!" Sharpay squealed.

"Well were going to have to have your contract card – by the way you put it, you could be living in either, Vegas, L.A, Oregon – or here." Gabriella smiled.

"Come on, we better head off – Montana here we come!" Taylor grinned then jumped into the car.

"Oh my god – does Hannah Montana live there!?"

**So I kinda had a writers block for this chapter, so I need your help. I have a feeling this is going to happen again - so can you guys please submit some ideas in? Like for drama and stuff, because I don't want this story to just be state after state, and thats it - you know?**

**So it would be a huge help if you could review with some ideas etc!**

**Thank you xx**


	6. VERY IMPORTANT AN!

Hey guys, firstly I am SO VERY SORRY for the huge wait for the next chapter

**Hey guys, firstly I am SO VERY SORRY for the huge wait for the next chapter. It's been like two weeks? It's been gorgeous outside, so I've been making the best out of the nice weather, and I've had a few parties to go too, and I've also started back school etc etc.**

**Anyway, I tried writing the next chapter but I'm seriously out of ideas. I think because it's basically the same thing every chapter, they go to a new state – do something there, and leave – I WANT TO MAKE IT A BIT DIFFERENT ********!**

**Someone suggested one of the girls getting pregnant, and I actually think this might work.. Your thoughts? **

**If you think it could work, please review with either.**

**Sharpay**

**Gabriella**

**Taylor**

** which one you want to get pregnant.**

**If not, please submit your other ideas. Make them as crazy and dramaful as you want! Because I am seriously stumped.**

**As soon as you get the reviews in, I will start writing the next chapter. Hopefully if you guys get ideas in, it'll be up by tomorrow.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, and once again sorry for the delay in the chapter.**

**Also a big hello to all the new readers that have only recently found out that Bet On It's sequel is actually out – so hey!  
**

**GET REVIEWING x**


	7. Montana

**I'm so sorry that it's taken me FOREVER to upload this chapter. I wasn't in the mood to write this, and had no ideas etc. Okay basically I had a writers block for this story but don't worry I'm back with a lot more ideas. Thank you to everyone who replied to my AN! **

**Basically this chapter is a little bit different and dark, but read my note at the bottom for more info.**

**Oh and I haven't read over it because I'm in a rush to upload it - so sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter Six – Montana**

"You're what!?"

"Pregnant.."

"No, this cant be true! Are you sure you bought the right test Taylor? Maybe it's just faulty.."

"No I bought the most accurate one there.. Are you sure it's positive?

"Yeah, look – it has the pink plus sign, which means positive. God! How can this be happening!? My life's over!"

"Calm down, we'll sort it out.."

"These kinds of problems don't have sorting out solutions! And there's no way I'm killing this baby.. I couldn't."

Chad took a step away from the girl's door, and gasped. Which one of them was pregnant? Their voices were too muffled to recognize who was actually pregnant. It couldn't have been Taylor, right? I mean they always used protection.. Well there might have been one time they'd forgotten.

Chad shook his head and jogged down the hallway, stopping at his hotel room door. He shut his eyes, took a deep breath and opened the door.

"What's up with you dude, it looks like you've seen a ghost!" Zeke laughed as Chad slowly walked back into their hotel room, in Montana.

Chad ignored Zeke's question, and went to sit down on the sofa. He threw this head in his hands and cried out in frustration. "Taylor might be pregnant."

Zeke sat next to him, his eyes widening. "Dude, are you serious?! Did she just tell you or something!?"

"Not exactly. I heard the girls talking about one of them being pregnant, but I couldn't point out who actually said it. But me and Taylor once forgot to use protection about a month ago.. We had just gotten back together, and our minds were just set on each other, not protection.." Chad whispered.

Zeke froze. "I wouldn't stay set on the idea that Taylor's the one whose pregnant man.. About two months ago I remember, me and Sharpay didn't use protection. She had just come back from holiday, so wasn't taking the pill. It just slipped our minds."

Chad let out a sigh of relief. "I really hope Taylor's not pregnant.. I mean that would basically just ruin my life."

"Same. I mean I love Sharpay and everything, but I don't want to have a baby with her – not yet. Definitely not yet."

--

"So, how are you finding Montana?" Troy asked, as he and Gabriella were walking through a shop later that day. "I went for a run after we'd arrived, then played some basketball at a court I'd found. Pretty awesome view from the court it was."

"Really?" Gabi gulped. "Oh, it's been great – me, Sharpay and Taylor were just hanging out, talking about old times, you know?" She replied, giving him a fake smile.

"Are you feeling okay by the way? Taylor was telling me how you were sick on the way."

Gabriella stopped walking immediately. "I'm fine! I think I just eat a gone off burger or something before.. Don't worry about me!"

Troy raised his eyebrows, then brought Gabriella closer. "Okay, if your feeling sick again – you just tell me okay, and I'll drive us back to the hotel."

Gabriella nodded. "Thanks Troy.."

"No problem, you know I'm always going to be here for you – through anything." He reassured her, rubbing her back gently. "Hey, maybe we'll be buying stuff like that in the future." He laughed, pointing to the clothes rack with all baby clothes on it.

Gabriella couldn't bear to look at them. "Maybe sooner than you think." She muttered under her breath. "Troy, is it okay if we head back to the hotel? I'm feeling a bit sick actually.."

"Sure, look how about tonight, just me and you – we'll stay in and watch a movie, and pig out on room service?" He grinned. "Just good old teenager stuff."

"Yeah, teenager stuff.."

--

"I cant keep hiding this from him! I swear everything he talks about reminds me of this stupid pregnancy!" Gabriella cried to Sharpay and Taylor once she'd arrived back at the hotel.

"Gabriella – you have to tell him!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Do I?" She sighed, lying back on her bed.

"What, you really think you'd be able to pull off something like going to college pregnant, and not bothering to tell Troy that he's going to be a dad!? Come on Gabs, he's going to notice the bump sooner or later – and so is everyone else!"

"Okay so maybe it wasn't my best idea.. But he's going to go mad – I know it." Gabriella paused. "All his life, he's been working up to college. All his life he's wanted to play basketball at college, then go on to the NBA. I've ruined his plan. I've ruined his life."

Taylor and Sharpay didn't know how to respond to that. Gabriella was right, she had practically ruined Troy's life, and there was nothing Taylor or Sharpay could have said to make the situation better.

"Tell him tonight, you can sort things out Gab." Taylor told her, sitting next to her.

"He's going to shout and scream at me. I know it." She sobbed. "And anyway, enough about his damn future, what about mine! How can I go onto college like this!?"

"I'm sure you can still go to college even though your pregnant, and maybe your mom could move with you, so then she can help you take care of it, so you can continue taking classes?" Sharpay suggested. "It will work out Gab, it will."

"That might work out, but I know my relationship with Troy is over now. And he wont want anything to do with this child." She whispered, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"You don't know that for certain.."

"I'm 99.9 certain we'll be over by the morning."

Sharpay was about to reply to Gabi, but there was a knock at the door. She shrugged then got up off the bed and walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a distressed looking Chad and Zeke.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sharpay asked.

"Are you pregnant?" Zeke quickly asked.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay responded.

"Shar, are you pregnant? I need to know."

"Of course I'm not. I think if I was, I'd let you know.. What brought all this on?"

"Chad heard you guys talking about one of you being pregnant.."

Gabriella shot up off the bed, her face looking alarmed. They couldn't know.. Not yet, they just couldn't.

"Tay, is it you? Are you the one whose pregnant?" Chad asked, seriously getting worried. His dreams were on balance here – if Taylor answered yes, they crashed down.

Taylor looked at Gabriella and shook her head. "No, it's not me."

Zeke and Chad turned to face Gabriella, their faces in total shock. They both walked in slowly, still not able to speak.

"It's me." She said quietly, looking at the floor.

"You!?" Chad spat out. "But your, Gabriella! Class Valedictorian, the best in our school, the responsible one – it cant be!"

Gabriella burst into fresh tears. "Class Valedictorian, pregnant – wow that sounds great!" She sobbed.

"I cant believe this.. How, why!?" Zeke exclaimed.

"I don't know! I cant remember when we didn't use protection.. I know we hadn't a few times.."

Zeke and Chad walked over to her and brought her into a big hug, trying to calm Gabriella down. Sharpay and Taylor shortly joined them in the group hug, each and everyone of them trying to tell Gabriella it was going to be okay.

"It's not though! You can all say that, but your not the one who is pregnant! You don't have to rethink your future, think about what your mom is going to say, or your boyfriend. Am I going to be kicked out of college? What will everyone else say? And will I even be able to bring up this kid!?" She cried.

Zeke pulled away and looked at Gabriella. "You will be able to bring up this child Gabriella, and your going to be an amazing mom. We all know that – and you should too."

Gabriella give him a small smile. "But being a good mom doesn't solve all my other problems. Where's Troy?"

"He's down by that court he found this morning. He said he hasn't got enough training in over the road trip, and once to make sure he's in shape for college.."

"I need to see him."

"Now?"

"Now."

--

"Okay phone me when you need picking up, but Troy will most probably give you lift back, right?"

"I doubt it.. Once he's heard what I've got to say I wouldn't be surprised if he took the next flight home."

"I know Troy, and he's not going to take it well at first, but he's like that. He doesn't think things through – but he'll calm down, I know he will." Chad told her firmly, then playfully punched her arm. "Go get him."

"Thanks Chad, your like a brother to me, you know? And to Troy.." She said softly, then give him a quick hug and got out of the car. She walked along the sidewalk until she reached the edge of the court.

Troy was shooting the opposite way to where she was standing, so he hadn't noticed her yet. She watched him shoot the ball, and watched it going through the net every single time. How could she ruin his dream? This was his thing, and she was about to tear it away from him..

"Troy." She called out, walking closer to him.

Troy span around, and grinned. "Hey Gabs! You should have called to say you were coming, I could have picked you up. You feeling better?" He asked, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Not really.." She replied, pulling away.

"Well come on, I'll drive us both back to the hotel now and I'll even let you pick out the movie." He laughed. "Nothing too cheesy though."

"Troy." She said firmly. "I need to talk to you – now."

Troy looked at Gabriella and saw the seriousness on her face. "Okay.." He led her over to the bench which sat on the edge of the court. "What's up?" He asked once she'd sat down next to him.

"Okay now what I'm going to tell you, I know your going to hate me for it. Your going to want to throw me out of your life, and never see me again most probably. But you have to know – I didn't ask for this. This is the last thing I'd want for myself, for us."

Gabriella paused to try and stop the tears from falling from her eyes, but she couldn't. "I'm pregnant Troy."

"Your what?" Troy gasped, his face already turning pale.

"Pregnant."

Troy got up off the bench and stared at Gabriella. "You can't be.."

"I am, I took the test this morning Troy – and it was positive."

"No!" He yelled. "Why does this have the happen now!? I don't want to be a dad! I'm eighteen!"

"Are you mad at me?" Gabriella asked softly.

"I don't know." He answered, shaking his head. "Your pregnant Gab – I don't want you to have this baby."

Gabriella took a step back. "Troy I'm not having an abortion. I'm not killing some innocent baby for some mistake we made."

"Then I don't know if I want to be with you – I don't want this baby." He told her firmly.

Gabriella nodded. "Well I'm keeping it. So you can go play college basketball like you planned all these years. I'll pay for our mistake, don't you worry." She said sourly, then walked off.

--

"You let her walk off!?" Chad exclaimed once Troy had gotten back from the court.

"Yeah – she's pregnant man! How could she do this to me?! Do you think she planned this? To keep us together or something, so I wouldn't leave her!?"

Chad looked at Troy in disgust, and punched him in the face. "How dare you ask if she planned this? You know Gabriella and you know she'd never do a thing like that!" He shouted.

Troy touched his cheek, and looked up at Chad. "So your on her side?"

"Yeah, until you stop acting like a jerk – I am on her side. I know I'm going to be there for her, and if she needs help with the baby – me and Taylor are going to help."

"So you think your going to be a replacement for a father? Don't kid yourself Chad – you cant take care of yourself, never mind a baby." Troy sneered.

Zeke barged through the door and looked straight at Troy. "Did you bring Gabriella home?"

"No."

"She hasn't come back yet, the girls think she's gone missing."

Chad looked at Troy and raised his eyebrows. "I hope your happy man. Now this is your problem, so get the hell out of here – and fix it."

"How am I supposed to fix this? It's not my problem – its hers." He said stubbornly.

"You're the father of the baby, so be a man and go find Gabriella."

* * *

**Firstly, can you go to college if your pregnant? Lmao, I'm not from the USA so have no idea..**

**Anyway, I know Troy seems like a jerk at the end of the chapter, but come on - he's just basically been told that his life is over lmao. Don't worry though in the next chapter I'll try and get a few things resolved. And also this wont be like the usual pregnant stories out there, I'm going to try and make it as realistic as I can, and anyway Gabriella's just going to be pregnant through the story - no babies shall be coming yet!**

**But I might make a sequel to this story? After their down with the road trip I might do an after college sequel? Thoughts.**

**Once again sorry for the delay in the chapter, I'll update as soon as I can!**


	8. Wyoming

**Okay, so earlier today I got my notebook out and wrote down a lot of ideas for this story, so I should update a lot more than I have now. I really didnt know where I'd be going with this at first, but now I have some idea :).**

**And sorry that I haven't been doing a lot in the states, it's just I wanted to concentrate on the whole pregnancy thing! Also thank you to everyone who reviewed with ideas, it really means a lot!**

**Enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!!**

**Chapter Seven – Wyoming **

* * *

Troy looked over to the clock on the wall, which was silently ticking away. It seemed like it was a clock on how long he had left with Gabriella – there was little time left.

Why should he look for her? He didn't do anything wrong, he didn't ask to become a father! He just wanted to get high school over and start college.

"Troy, pack up – were going to be leaving soon." Chad told him from across the room. They weren't talking much, since the argument they'd had an hour ago.

Without evening moving his lips, Chad knew Troy was wondering about Gabriella. He was wondering whether he should go find her now, or leave one of the girls do it.

"You should do it." Chad spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Do what?" Troy retorted, trying to pretend he had no idea what Chad was on about.

"Go find her. It's your problem – not ours."

--

Where could she be? Troy carried on driving, even though it was becoming extremely hard, with the rain slashing across the windows. He could hardly see through them, and even if he could – he had no idea where to look.

Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Zeke had packed up and taken the other car to Wyoming. They'd packed for Gabriella too, even though they didn't know if she'd be returning with Troy.

Troy turned the car swiftly around the corner then hit the brakes. There she was. Sitting on a park swing, with her hood up. That must have been her; she was wearing his old jacket.

He opened the car door and started jogging towards her. "Are you crazy?" He shouted once he was close enough.

Gabriella's head turned up quickly, to see Troy standing in front of her, trying to shield the rain from them both. "No, but I'm pretty scared."

"About the rain or the baby?" Troy asked.

"Both."

Troy nodded. He took his hands in his, and pulled her up. "Come on, your going to catch a cold – which I don't think is too good for the baby."

Gabriella gave him a soft smile, and then followed him back to the car. Once they were both inside, Troy handed her a towel to try and dry off in.

"Look Gabi – I'm sorry about earlier. But you have to understand how scared I was. It's not everyday I find out I'm going to be a father.. I was scared, shocked, worried – I didn't know what to do."

Gabriella didn't say anything, but just nodded.

"I should have supported you, and told you everything was going to be okay. But to be honest – I didn't know if they were. But now I know, I'm going to stand by you."

"Troy you don't have to do that.. What about basketball?" She asked softly.

"Gabriella, you come before basketball. You always have, and you always will." Troy told her firmly.

Gabriella gave him a small smile, then pulled him in for a hug. "Troy Bolton, I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you Gabriella Montez. And I'm going to love our child just as much."

"But Troy, I'm not letting you give up basketball."

"Gabriella, I don't care what you say I'm-"

"I'm coming with you to college." Gabriella interrupted.

"What?" Troy asked, turning his head to fully look at her. "You can't – what about your scholarship?"

"I don't want it. I want to be with you, so I'm coming with you to Duke." She smiled. "We can buy a house or something, and you can go to college, and I'll have the baby."

".. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I actually am."

--

"So yeah, mom – I'm pregnant."

"She says it so casual." Zeke laughed, as they watched Gabriella explain the pregnancy and college situation to her mom over the phone.

"Yeah, and I'm going to college with Troy."

Taylor rolled her eyebrows. "She has guts to give it all up mind, I have to hand it to her."

"Gabi's always been a strong person though, and she knows she's making the right decision. Their going to be great parents." Zeke smiled proudly.

"Wonder which one of us is going to get godparents.." Sharpay wondered aloud.

"Me and Chad obviously – Chad is Troy's best friend, and I've known Gabriella forever." Taylor pointed out.

"Yeah, but I've known Gabi longer – and were best friends. And Zeke and him are very close!"

"Point taken.. But I doubt they'd pick you."

"I'll phone you later mom, love you." Gabriella said into the phone, then hung up. "She took it surprisingly well."

"Gabi, whose going to be godparents to this baby?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Please don't argue over this. We'll decide when the baby is actually born."

"It's going to be me and Chad." Taylor muttered under her breath.

"Doubt it.." Sharpay shot back.

"Guys!" Gabriella shouted, but quickly went quiet as the door opened revealing a very happy looking Troy, and Chad just behind him.

"Good morning gorgeous." He greeted Gabi, then kissed her on the cheek. "Morning baby." He grinned, then rubbed her stomach gently.

"What's planned for today then babe?" Chad asked, as he sat next to Taylor on the sofa.

"Nothing much, but I wanted to check out to Botanic Gardens, if anyone wants to join me?" Taylor suggested.

"Well I'm guessing this means I don't have a choice?" Chad grinned.

"That's right." Taylor smiled, then gave Chad a quick kiss. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Yeah, you better watch out though – I tend to get overexcited at the sights of plants." He rolled his eyes.

"Baby, your not funny – so stop with a lame jokes." Taylor grinned, then playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"I think me and Gabi are just going to have a walk round, talk a little." Troy explained to the group.

"And I actually want to go shopping, and I need someone to carry my shopping bags." Sharpay smiled sweetly, turning to Zeke.

"You know, I'd actually like to go see-"

"Thanks for offering to carry my bags Zeke, come on – we best leave now." Sharpay grinned, then got up, pulling Zeke along with her.

"You know I was going to say I wanted to go to the Gardens as well, but of course I'd love to spend the day following you around various shops."

--

"I cant believe were going to be parents." Gabriella gushed, as they walked through the capital city, Cheyenne, hand in hand.

"I know. It's pretty scary – but I know were going to get through it." Troy said happily, squeezing Gabi's hand.

"I'm so glad you changed your mind about this.. I don't think I could have gone through this alone."

"Gabi, I would have never let you go through his alone – I might have been angry, but I know if I'm ever needed – I'm going to be there."

Gabriella smiled at him softly. "I don't know if its possible to fall even more in love with you that I already am."

"I feel the same way. I never want to let you go again, never." He told her firmly. "Don't you just feel the urge to buy baby clothes now?"

"Yeah I do. But I don't want us to be those obsessive parents that buy clothes nine months before the baby is due.." Gabriella giggled. "We'll wait a month before we start buying."

Troy laughed, then led Gabriella over to a bench. "So how's this house thing going to work out?"

"Well maybe our parents could loan us some money, and I have a whole college fund to spend.." Gabriella suggested.

"Your not using your college fund!" Troy told her. "Your going to college next year – trust me."

"But what about the baby? We'll both be in college all day.. Were going to have to have jobs.. How is this going to work?"

"I don't know. Maybe we'll hire a nanny, or one of our parents could move up to North Carolina. Gabi, your going to college – I don't want this baby to stop your dreams coming true."

"Troy I appreciate the thought, but I just don't see myself going to college.."

"You might not see it, but I do. I'd give up all my dreams for your dreams to come true Gabi. You will go to college, and you will be successful. This baby isn't going to stop us doing what we love, it's going to be apart of what we love."

--

"So then my dad was all, 'stop spending so much on clothes' and I was like shocked, because I don't even spend that much." Sharpay told Zeke later that day.

"He said you spend too much!?" Zeke asked sarcastically. "Where did he get that idea from?"

"I know! I don't know where he got that from. He said he's paying my credit card so would appreciate it if I didn't spend so much every time I went shopping! I don't even buy that much!"

"Oh no, you don't buy much at all.." Zeke told her, shaking the huge amount of shopping bags he was holding, into the air. "Oh wait, where did these come from? I seem to remember – you bought them. Every single one of them."

"Zeke, you better not be siding with him." Sharpay warned him.

"Why would sign with my girlfriends father? If I side with you, I'll get something out of it, right?" He winked.

"Yeah, I can buy you an outfit!" Sharpay told him excitedly.

Zeke groaned. "Not what I was getting at.."

--

"Aren't these beautiful, Chad?" Taylor asked, pointing to a green and pink plant across the room.

"Yeah." He mumbled, then carried on following her through the gardens. "This is so boring Tay, can we go now?"

"No! We haven't seen everything yet."

"That's kind of a selling point right now to leave.."

"Chad, can you please stop moaning? I know we don't like the same things, but could you at least pretend to enjoy one thing for me? I want us to do things together, but we never can because either one of us don't like the activity. So please, for me."

"Fine, but I'm only pretending to enjoy it." Chad sulked.

"That's all I ask."

* * *

**I'm thinking of doing an after college sequel to this story. One Tree Hill season five has given me some inspiration! Your thoughts?**


	9. Colorado

**I am so SORRY it took me forever to update! To be honest, I haven't really been wanting to write this story, I was getting bored of it - and wanted to put off writing as much as I could. But I sat down earlier, and just thought for a while about what I could do with this, and finally had a breakthrough that would keep me going for some chapters.**

**I would still love to hear your ideas though, because for some reason I just can't seem to get loads for this story? Hmm.**

**Anyway, once again I'm sorry for the delay in updating - but a huge thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story!**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Colorado**

Sarah Harris.

The girl back in New Mexico who had nearly ruined everything. If her plan had followed through, she would have destroyed two relationships. She was hated by nearly everybody, and was kicked out of East High, just before graduation.

This roadtrip was supposed to be a fresh start. A new beginning. This is where the rest of their lives took off. This was it.

But really, was this it? They'd left everything back home at New Mexico, while they took the summer to travel around America – but did they really leave everything?

--

"You cant do that daddy!" Sharpay cried into the phone, the next morning as the group sat in the hotels restaurant, finishing up their breakfast.

"Sharpay dear, I have no choice – untill you learn the value of money, your not getting your card back." Her father explained. After a long decision, he had decided to cancel Sharpay's credit card because of her exsesive spending.

"I do know about the value of money, I know it's important – lesson over, now can you please send me a new card!?" She pleaded.

"Myself and your mother will give you some money when you return to New Mexico in a few days, but we are not returning your card untill you can prove that you dont rely on shopping." He told her firmly.

"But I dont come home for nearly two days dad! What am I going to do untill then!?" She cried.

"Sharpay sweetie, we give you enough money to go anyway - so you should still have enough cash to spare you a day."

"But what about after we leave New Mexico, we'll have more places to go – dad you cant do this!"

"Sharpay, I've cancelled your card and thats final. Now I'll see you soon, love you."

"Love you too, you card stealing horrible father." She muttered, then hung up. "Can you believe him guys?" She asked, turning to the rest of the group. "He actually cancelled my card, I mean what does he expect me to survive on!?"

"The five thousand dollars he give you before we set off maybe?" Zeke laughed.

"Please, that was gone before we reached our third state." Sharpay sighed, then took a sip of her juice. "He makes out that I spend so much money."

"Sharpay, sorry to break this to you – but you do." Taylor said gently. She knew how Sharpay was oblivious to the amounts she was spending everytime she went shopping.

Sharpay groaned then slid further into her seat. "Could this day get any worse?"

"Depends how you feel about me." Everybody heard a smug, familiar voice. The whole group turned around quickly to see Sarah, standing beside their table, smirking.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gabriella spat out.

"It's great to see you too Gabriella, looking a bit chubby these days arent you?" She laughed.

"She's pregnant you idiot." Taylor told her.

Sarah smirked, then nodded at Troy. "So you finally knocked her up, huh? Nice work Bolton – getting the class validictorian pregnant, something I thought was pretty impossible, but then again we all knew she was a slut underneath, right?"

"You better shut the hell up before you'll be buying yourself a new nose job. Maybe they'll let you have it half price, since you've bought yourself so many new body parts." Sharpay retorted, smiling proudly at her comeback.

"Oh, so blondie here has attitude." Sarah laughed, obviously not threatened.

"You still havent answered my question, what the hell are you doing here?" Gabriella repeated.

"Well, my dad's company has some offices over here, so he decided we'd make a family trip out of it. What about you losers?"

"Were on a roadtrip." Chad answered.

"A roadtrip?" She laughed. "How lame. So tell me everything. I mean what's happened since you got me expelleed, well apart from Gabriella getting knocked up."

"Why dont you take your fat ass out of this place, before I put it through the window." Taylor threatened.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" She grinned. "Taylor, you must know I'm not afraid of you. So you and blondie may have gotten me expelled, but trust me – you putting me through a window does not seem that likely."

"Oh really?" Taylor asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Really." Sarah winked. "So where are we off guys?"

"We are going hiking, but you can leave right about now." Zeke informed her.

"Hiking? Like I'd join in with that stupid thing. Seriously, you guys have no idea how to have fun. Except for Troy and Gabi, I mean looking at the state she's in, the must get up to-"

"Sarah, get the hell out of here." Troy interupted.

"Gotcha. How about we meet up for a little something later?" She grinned.

Gabriella got up, nearly taking the table with her, and stared at Sarah. "Are you sure you dont want to go out that window?"

"I'm sure. See you fatty." She laughed, waved then skipped out of the hotels restaurant.

--

"Urgh! She is so annoying, I mean I think I might actually hate her!" Gabriella exclaimed, as they made their way back down the mountain.

"Think?!" Taylor cried. "I know fully well that I hate her guts. She tried to ruin yours, and mine and Chad's relationship – and now she just turns up, - god!"

"Calm down baby, she's not worth it." Chad told her, then put his arm round her and brought her closer.

"But doesn't it seem like she has something up her sleeve? Like she's not finished with us?" Gabriella asked. She'd been pretty worried since Sarah had shown up, I mean she knew Sarah, and she knew she wasnt going to just turn up and say hi – she was going to try and destroy something.

"Gabi, even if she does have something planned, nothings going to hurt you – I'm going to be right by your side, all the time - I promise. And besides, were leaving tomorrow. What could Sarah plan in a day?" Troy smiled, then kissed Gabriella softly on the lips.

"I love you." She whispered, and he pulled her in for a hug. "So much."

"I love you too Gabi, and you too." He added, rubbing her small bump. "And by the way, you dont look fat – and even when you do get bigger, your still going to look beautiful."

Gabriella smiled and took his hands in hers. "Thank you."

The group made their way back down the last hill, then reached the moutain gift shop. "Oh my god, I have to have this!" Sharpay cried, running towards the tops that said, 'I hiked up a mountain, and survived.'

"Sharpay – this is what we were talking about, buying pointless things that you dont need." Troy reminded her.

Sharpay put a sad face on, then looked at the green t-shirt. "But it's so cute.."

"Sharpay.."

"Fine!" She sighed, then put the top back on the rack. "It sucks being poor."

Taylor laughed then tapped her back gently. "Yeah, I know – but this should be a learning expierence for you."

"Why do I want to learn? I just graduated high school – I'm done learning for a lifetime!

--

"So I was thinking of baby names, how about Marissa?" Gabriella suggested, as she and Troy sat on his bed, watching movies. "Or Toby – I've always liked Toby."

"Gabriella your like two months along, we have another seven months to think of names." Troy laughed.

"I know, but it's just exciting to think that were going to have a child together." She smiled, then moved her body closer to him. "Were going to be good parents, right?"

"Awesome parents." Troy told her. "Hey how about I take you out for dinner tonight? We havent done that for a while.."

"Sounds good to me, let me just go get changed and we can head out." Gabriella told him. She slowly got up off the bed, and walked out of the room, down the hotel hallway then into her room. "Hey guys."

"Oh hey, what's up Gab?" Sharpay asked, looking up from the magazines she was reading.

"Troy's taking me out – so I need to quickly change." She told her, then walked into her bedroom and started fishing through her closet. She eventually found a glittery black skirt, and a white top. She quickly changed and applied some light make up, then made her way back to Troy's room.

"You look gorgeous." He told her then kissed her on the cheek. He was wearing a light blue shirt, and black trousers. "And you smell gorgeous too."

Gabriella giggled, blushed, and then entwined her fingers with his. "So where are you taking me?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I've just booked some fancy restaurant down the street, sound good?"

Gabriella nodded. The rest of the walk was in silent, the pair of them occaisonally sharing glances with each other. They finally arrived at the restuarant, and were seated next to the window.

"So, have you told my mom about me being pregnant?" Gabriella asked once she was seated.

"Uh yeah, I told her this morning. She was shocked, and quite dissapointed but she told me and she and my dad were going to stick by us and make sure we have everything we need. Oh, and they also said they'd like to see us both when we go home for the day." Troy told her.

"Oh right, well she took it better than I thought she would, I mean both of our parents did. I thought my mom would flip, and I thought your dad would." Gabriella confessed.

"Yeah, well my dad wasn't too pleased at first, but when he found out I was still going to college to do basketball - he calmed down. Story of my life." Troy rolled his eyes. "But who cares what they think anyway, it's about us - not them."

"Yeah, but it's always nice to have them on our side.." Gabriella smiled.

--

"Thanks for taking me out tonight, it was nice to just leave the real world, and just pretend we were normal teenages again. Normal teenagers with normal problems. Not college, money, baby and where to live problems." Gabriella laughed as they walked out of the restaurant, later that night.

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty nice not thinking about the future, just about right now." Troy smiled, then brought her closer to him. "But you know what, I think everythings going to be okay."

Gabriella smiled. "I was hoping you'd say something like that. Sometimes you just need a little reasurring that your going to be okay."

Troy nodded, then took Gabi's hands in his. He span her out, and twirled her back into his arms, like an old couple dancing in the spotlight. He span her out once more, but this time he let her go, so she twirled into the middle of the road. Once she stopped, she bowed and laughed, and Troy began applauding.

Headlights could be seen coming on in the distance, and an engine could be heard starting up.

"Look Troy!" Gabriella called out, still dancing gracefully in the middle of the road. Troy stood on the sidewalk, laughing and clapping, watching every move Gabriella made.

The car pulled out of the parking space it was in, and the driver drove it down the street, first slowly, then picking up the speed - so it was eventually speeding down the road. With no signs of stopping, in continued to get faster, obviously not caring who saw, or more importantly who or what it hit.

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted, then twirled by herself, leading herself further into the middle of the road, once she'd stopped twirling, she bowed once more and turned around.

But she couldn't see Troy, she was being blinded by the strong lighted headlights, that were coming face to face with her.

"Gabi!" She heard Troy yell from the sidewalk.

Before she could answer, or even move - she was was hit down. And everything immediately went black.

* * *

**Ooh! Drama alert! Okay so any guesses who was in the car, or who organaised that little hit and run haha? I didn't read over this, as I was in a rush to get this up - so forgive me for any mistakes!**

**Don't forget to send in your ideas, and of course your thoughts on the chapter!**


	10. Colorado II

**This chapter is extremely weird, and pretty confusing! I felt like writing a detailed, weird, kinda pointless in a way - chapter! Hopefully you'll guys like it, and will actually get it. - Important question at the bottom, be sure to read it!  
**

**Enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine – Colorado Part II

The silence at Colorado Hospital was overwhelming. Doctors were silently walking back and forth, occasionally a patient would be wheeled down the hall, but other than that – there was complete silence.

Troy looked up at the clock, the tears welling up in his eyes. How had he let his happen? How did he let his only love, the woman who was carrying his baby – slip from his arms so quickly? Just an hour ago, they had been laughing together – and now she was in a room somewhere, fighting for her life.

"Troy!" Sharpay gasped. Troy quickly looked up, to see Sharpay running up to him, with the rest of the gang close behind. "Come here." She said softly, pulling him into a tight hug. "She'll be okay."

Troy pulled away, and wiped his red eyes. "I don't know, it's pretty serious." He whispered.

"How serious?" Taylor asked, moving closer.

"As in losing the baby serious, or even worse, losing her life." He said. Just saying the words, made tears start to fall from Troy's eyes again. He didn't even attempt to stop them this time.

"Gabi's strong man, she'll pull through this – I know it." Chad reassured him, then gave him a quick hug. "But she needs you to be strong for her too."

Troy slowly nodded, then sat back down.

--

Two hours later, Gabriella's mother arrived at the hospital. Troy called her when he'd arrived at the hospital, and she immediately started to drive up. "How's my baby?" She asked worriedly, after she'd rushed up to the group.

Troy looked up at Ms.Montez, and immediately felt guilty. Not only had he might of taken Gabriella away from himself, but he might have taken away Ms.Montez' only child. "Not so good."

"But she'll be okay, right?" She asked, sitting down next to Troy.

"I don't know Ms.Montez." He answered truthfully. "Both lives are in balance."

Everybody sat in silence, not knowing what to say to each other in a situation like this. They'd already tried reassuring each other, but that didn't work – whatever they told each other, they all knew there was chance Gabriella and the baby could die.

"Gabriella Montez." A doctor called out, coming from the hallway.

The whole group caught up, catching the doctor by surprise. "I'm guessing she's pretty popular then." She paused, then looked down at her clipboard. "Gabriella isn't responding to the medication we've tried giving her, her condition is still critical. What I can tell you, is that she's broken her leg, and she has concussion. We don't know what other damages there are right now."

"Will she be okay though?" Zeke asked.

"I can't say. Her life will be in balance over the night, but hopefully we can get her to respond to some medication. We have to be careful, as she's pregnant we don't want to give her too much, or use strong medication with her. But for now we've plastered her leg, and given her stitches. We are planning to take her into surgery within the next hour though, if she doesn't respond."

"What about the baby?"

"We can't tell. The baby is fine right now, but the surgery might affect that. We'll try our best to save both lives." The doctor told the group.

Fresh tears started to appear in Troy's eyes. "Can we see her?" He choked.

"I'm afraid not, she's still in a critical condition, so were keeping her under observation – you'll be able to see her before she goes into surgery though – if she does."

--

Troy dragged his feet down the white corridor, counting the door numbers down. 212, 213, 214. He paused before he entered the room, and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, then turned the door knob around, and gently pushed the door open. He slowly reopened his eyes, and looked over to the bed. There she was.

"Mr Bolton, we'll be taken her into surgery in about fifteen minutes – so you have until then." The doctor told him, then walked past him, back out of the room.

Troy walked over to the bed, and sat down in the chair next to it. "Hey." She said softly. He waited for a reply – but he knew he wouldn't get one. "I'm really sorry." He said after a pause. "This is my entire fault – I shouldn't have taken you out, or I should have told you to get off the road – I should have saved you."

He looked down at Gabriella's stitched up face – there was certain paleness around it. She didn't look like the normal Gabriella, she looked cold, ill, hurt. He gently touched her face, and spoke once more. "But you have to get through his, you and the baby do. I can't do this on my own. I can't go on with life on my own. We had it all planned, we'd go to college, get a house or something – Gabriella I promised you that you'd get to go to college too, so you have to wake up."

"You've always wanted to go to college. You're going to have the baby, and have a year off, then enjoy life – then you're going to start. We had it all planned." He cried softly. "We had it all planned."

He looked down at her once more, and begged for a reply – but there was nothing, but a reply of silence.

--

Gabriella woke up slowly, and sat herself up. She reached over to the table, and picked up the remote, then turned the TV on.

"Superstar Troy Bolton was rushed to hospital early this morning. Ironically, this is the day his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez died just four years ago. Troy has been depressed ever since the death of Gabriella, and has publicly checked into many rehabs since the car accident that tragically killed her." The woman on the screen read out.

Gabriella sat up even further, and gasped. "What!?" She shouted aloud. Was she dead?! No surely, she was alive – she was awake right now!

"Reports have been saying that Troy's been suicidal since the death of Gabriella, but his rep is denying all rumours."

Gabriella switched the TV off, then jumped out of bed, and started feeling her arms. She was alive! But what about Troy, - was he?! Gabriella walked across the room, and opened the door. She slowly crept out of her room, and started to walk down the hallway. She looked in each room, but no luck – until she reached the last room in the corridor.

She gasped, as she saw Troy lying in the bed, looking positively dead. She rushed to his side, and began violently shaking him. "Wake up!" She shouted. "Troy – you're not dead! And neither am I!"

There was no response. Gabriella sat on the chair, next to the bed, and threw her head into his chest. "You can't be dead! Their saying I'm dead too, but I'm not Troy – I'm not! So you can wake up now, and we can leave!"

Still no response, and Gabriella was getting impatient. "You have to wake up, so you can go to college! But wait, the reporter said you were a superstar, so you must be famous.. Have you already been to college without me?! But Troy, we had it all planned!" She cried. "We had it all planned.."

--

Troy reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small square box. He stared at it for a while, then opened it – to reveal a gold engagement ring inside, it was beautiful. He gently took the ring out of the box, and twirled it around his fingers.

"I was supposed to give you this tonight, before we reached the hotel, I was going to take you for a little walk and propose. I know were young, but your already pregnant, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I just know it. You're the only one I want in my life, I don't want any other girls – I want you. And I know that for certain."

He looked back down at the ring, then at Gabriella. He gently picked her hand up, and slid the ring onto her finger. "You keep this safe for now." He whispered, then kissed her softly on the cheek. "I love you, and I know your going to pull through." He told her, then got up, and walked out of the room.

--

"Okay so let me get this clear," Gabriella said to herself, walking around the room. "Apparently, I'm dead, you're a pro basketball player, and now you're dead? Or badly injured? And you're suicidal?"

"I don't remember any of this, I just remember up to-" Gabriella froze, as she looked back. "I got run over, I remember dancing, and then the bright lights – you shouted out for me Troy, yeah you did, but it was too late." She gasped. "Maybe I am dead.."

She held her hands out, and looked at them, and froze once more. What the hell was that ring doing on her finger!? "Is that, an engagement ring?" She paused, and brought her hand closer. "Have you proposed to me Troy!?"

She didn't expect an answer, but she needed the questions to be said aloud, she needed to know she wasn't dead.

"God this is so confusing!" She exclaimed. "Maybe this is some kind of freaky dream. If the last thing that happened was I got run over, I must be in the hospital – unconscious or something.."

She looked over to Troy, trying to figure out what was happening. "Now I know for a fact you're not a pro basketball player yet, and you're looking a little older than the last time I saw you.. We've gone ahead in time." She gasped, then ran over to Troy. "You're after college Troy!"

She looked down at herself. "And I'm still me. I've got it! This is you, if I died – that's what that news reporter was on about! In this life, I died. So how do I make sure I'm alive in my real life?"

--

"What's taken them so long!?" Sharpay shouted. They'd been waiting for the result of Gabriella's surgery for nearly three hours, and were starting to get worried.

"You don't think-" Troy started.

"She's not dead Troy, she can't be." Taylor told him firmly.

"Gabriella Montez." The doctor called out. Everybody rushed out of their seats, and over to the female doctor. "I'm pleased to tell you that the surgery has gone well, both Gabriella and the baby are fine."

* * *

**This seems pretty short, but it's just because its a bit more detailed that usual. Now I have a big question for you guys!**

**Shall I keep them on a roadtrip, or keep them in New Mexico? Personally I'm having some trouble finding them things to do in each state, without making it boring.. But it's upto you! If you want me to continue writing about the roadtrip, I will! **

**Review!**


	11. End Of The Road

****

Okay so this is the last chapter! I know, I know - I gave you no warning, and I am extremely sorry to just bring this on you. Basically, this isn't what I expected it to be. I'm practically out of ideas, and I have two Niley stories I'm currently writing, so not really in a Zanessa mode. But writing this chapter has inspired me to make a prequel? Or a sequel to this. Same thing, but yeah. An after college one, but it wont be up till probably the end of the summer.

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read the story, and review it and I am very sorry that I had to end it here. But I'd rather end it, than drag it on forever.**

**Rhia.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten – End of the Road**

It was a week after the accident, and Gabriella was sleeping softly in her bedroom, back in New Mexico. Her mother told her it was too dangerous to continue the road trip, as she was now on crutches, and pregnant. Once everybody found out Gabriella was staying home, everybody else decided to as well.

Her eyes slowly opened, as she turned over, hoping to be greeted with Troy's sleeping body – but instead his side of the bed was empty. Ana Montez had let Troy stay with them while his parents were on vacation.

Gabriella gradually got up, and helped herself off the bed, grabbing her crutches. She hopped out of her room, and across the hallway until she reached the top of the stairs. Troy usually helped her up and down these, but he was no where to be seen, so she'd have to attempt it by herself.

"What are you doing?" She heard Troy ask her, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Trying to get down here." Gabriella answered, stating the obvious.

"Let me help you, Gabs you should have called for me – you could have hurt yourself." He told her, jogging up the stairs. He stopped beside her then kissed her on the cheek. "Morning by the way." He smiled, then helped her all the way down the stairs.

"Where's my mom?" Gabriella asked, once she reached her kitchen.

"She's gone grocery shopping. She said once she comes back, she has some big news to tell us." Troy informed her, then led Gabriella to the table. He walked back to the kitchen counter, picked up a plate of pancakes, and then handed them to Gabriella.

"I hope it's nothing to do with the accident, I'm quite fed up with her asking me what I could remember." Gabi sighed.

"Gabs, she's only trying to look out for you – she's worried, you know?"

"Yeah, but I've already told her a thousand times, I think it was an accident – but she doesn't seem to be able to take that as an answer."

"Just forget about that for now, - I had a phone call from Duke today, my coach is going to try and get in contact with some people he knows, and hook you up with some classes."

"Troy, I won't be able to do classes in this condition – and after the babies born, whose going to look after it?"

"Okay so maybe I didn't think that far ahead, but he did say he will try his best to get you into the same classes you were going to take at the other college."

"Well that's really nice of him, but I just don't see how this is going to work." Gabriella shrugged.

"I'm home!" Ana Montez called out, as she came through the door. Troy immediately got out of his seat, and went to help her with the groceries. Once everything was inside, and unpacked, they sat back down at the table.

"So mom, Troy said you had something big to tell us?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, I do actually – and I think it's going to help your lives drastically." She smiled. "My company is transferring me to North Carolina."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at her mother, how was this supposed to drastically change their lives? "Oh, well done mom." She smiled.

"You don't get it do you?" Her mother laughed. "Their transferring me to Durham, North Carolina."

Gabriella looked at Troy, and shrugged – what was her mother expecting her to say. "That's great mom – I'm happy for you."

"Honey, Duke University is situated in Durham." Her mother explained. "I'm going to be buying a new house out there, and you and Troy are coming to live with me."

"What?" Troy asked, surprised.

"You're going to attend classes at Duke Gabriella – and I'm going to help the two of you raise your child." She smiled softly.

Gabriella studied her mothers face for a few moments, trying to find the catch in this all too perfect plan. "Are you serious?" She finally got out.

"Completely serious. Gabriella, I want you to follow your dreams, so I'm going to do anything to make sure you do." She told her daughter. "And of course, I want you there along the way Troy, you're the father of this child – so I want you both living under the same roof, my roof."

"Ms Montez, you have no idea what this means to us – you've basically just solved all our problems!" Troy exclaimed, and then hugged his girlfriend's mother.

"I think I have an idea of how much it means to you, I was young once – I know what it feels like."

--

**7 MONTHS LATER.**

Gabriella threw her books into her bag, and walked out of her classroom. She walked down the old, historical hallway, until she reached the big open doors. She walked through them, then down the steps.

"Hey Gabriella, there's a party at this boys dorm tonight, you up for it?" One of her close friends, Morgan asked, as she jogged up beside her.

"In this condition? I don't think so." Gabriella laughed.

"You don't have to drink; I mean it's kinda of a social gathering more than a party." She winked.

"Thanks for the invite Morgan, but I feel like this baby is going to pop out any day now, so I think it would be safer to stay home tonight."

"Okay, well I thought I would ask just in case – I'll see you tomorrow." She told her, and then waved.

Gabriella waved back, and then got her phone out of her bag. She dialled an all too familiar number, and then waited for him to pick up.

"Hello beautiful." He answered.

"Hey – are you going to be in the gym late tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"Not too late, I should be home by about five, why – is there something you've got planned?" Troy asked.

"Nope, I just thought we could have a nice night in, order some pizza; watch some movies – same old teenager stuff."

"That sounds perfect – I've been feeling like an adult these past months, I need some good teenager stuff." He laughed. "Well I gotta go Gabs; I'll call you when I'm leaving – love you!"

"Love you too Troy." She told him, and then hung up.

Gabriella continued walking, until she reached her mother's house which wasn't that far. She unlocked the door, and then settled herself down in the living room.

"Hey mom." She greeted, as her mom came through the door.

"Oh hey sweetie – how was your day?" Her mother asked, putting her bag down and sitting down on the sofa.

"Oh it was good." Gabriella smiled. "Yours?"

"Very busy – how are you feeling? The doctor said the baby's due any day now.."

"I feel like I'm about to pop – really." Gabriella laughed.

Two hours later, Gabriella and Troy were in the middle of their 'movie night'. They very rarely had nights like these, because they were both busy with college work, and getting ready for the baby.

"Do you want any more popcorn?" Troy asked, shaking the empty bowl.

"Yeah, I'll go get some now." She told him, then took the bowl off him. She walked to the kitchen, and opened a few bag of popcorn – and emptied it into the bowl. On her way back, she felt a strange feeling, and water beginning to gush down her legs. She immediately dropped the bowl of popcorn and screamed. "Troy!" She yelled.

Troy rushed into the kitchen, and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

"The baby's coming." She told him. "Mom!" She shouted.

"I'll go get the bag!"

--

**1 DAY LATER.**

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes, to see a group of people standing in the doorway. She sat up quickly, her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"Guess you didn't expect to see us so soon?" Taylor grinned, as she ran up to her and hugged her. "Where is she?"

Gabriella grinned, and pointed over to the small pink cot, nearly a meter away from Gabriella's bed.

Everybody rushed over, then stood in silence, watching over her. "She's gorgeous." Sharpay cried.

"Oh hey guys." Troy smiled, as he came in with a cup of tea for Gabriella. "Good morning." He smiled, then gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Morning." She murmured against his lips. "You knew they were coming?"

"Of course I did, I was the one that rang them yesterday – I wanted to surprise you." He grinned, then sat at the side of the bed. "So, what do you think of her guys?"

"She's so beautiful!" Taylor gushed.

"Yeah, even I have to admit she's a pretty cute kid." Chad agreed.

"I can't wait to take her shopping when she's older." Sharpay grinned.

Gabriella laughed. "There's no way you and your credit card are going near her Sharpay. I don't want her picking up your excessive shopping habits."

"Hey! I've cut down.."

"Sure you have.." Gabriella laughed, then got herself up, and joined the rest of the gang beside the cot. "So, Hayden Olivia Bolton – meet your godparents."

* * *

**In case you didn't get that, the whole gang is going to be godparents haha. Pretty lame end of chapter, I know - I just wanted to get this up allready.**

**Review :). And tell me if you'd like a sequel, on after college. I'd put a lot more work and effort into this one, I promise you. I'm pretty busy at the moment though, so it wouldnt be up for probably another month.**


End file.
